


Dim Lit

by leeknowaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bloody shits, Character Death, Deathfic, Jeonghan was mentioned but not really in the scene, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, foul words, not my thing but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki
Summary: Truly, madly, deeply stabbed in the chest. Literally.





	Dim Lit

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho/killer aus are not really what I do but there's this one time I had to make one and this is what I came up with. It's not quality work but I really wanted to share this. It might be lame ><
> 
> PS. please don't expect much, it might not be that good.  
> PPS. I WANTED TO PUT SOME SMUT IN HERE BUT I HAD TO CONTROL MYSELF.

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed the voice from across the poorly lit room, glaring at Seungcheol who has been screaming uselessly for about a while now. It was too dark to make out who that was but Seungcheol recognized his voice. 

"Hao? I-is that you.. Why am I here? Why.. why am I tied up?" Seungcheol kept trying to squeeze his hands out of the heavy chains tied firmly around his wrists behind him. He doesn't understand anything. Why he's suddenly in a ragged empty room, which he would've mistaken as a soundproof interrogation chamber he mostly just see in movies. All he can remember is he was having coffee with a really close friend, Minghao.

Minghao..

Why's he in the same room as Seungcheol? Why does he sound so mad. What's happening.. 

Minghao inched closer, enough for Seungcheol to see his face. He's grinning from ear to ear, too ecstatic to be true. He looks like he's in a high of something Seungcheol haven't even seen before. He almost didn't recognize the guy. Especially when he's covered with something that seems to appear as.. blood?

"Hi hyung." he whispered through heavy breathing. 

"How are you?" 

It's a question Seungcheol find really vague at a situation like this. Is it even something anybody should ask to a man chained up in a steel chair in the middle of a dark room? 

"..why am I here?" 

"oh, what a coincidence" Minghao chuckled. 

"Jeonghan asked me that too."

The name sent Seungcheol into an adrenaline kick, doing whatever else he can do utmost of his limited ability to move, screaming Jeonghan's name over and over.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?! LET ME GO!" Minghao chuckles more, with rather evident amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

"He's pretty, isn't he? Yoon Jeonghan. Is that why you can't take your eyes off him?" Minghao takes a few more steps closer, dragging another steel chain with a hand and a bloody dagger on another. 

"Disgusting. Makes me wanna gauge your eyes out too." he sit just a few feet away from Seungcheol.

"Have you seen him beg? I'm sure you have. It's amazing, right? Having him at your mercy. Make him do things you want." Minghao played with the dagger, blood dripping from it. 

"It's so lovely. Having to see an angel.. beg for his life." 

"You are fucking sick, Minghao." Seungcheol blurted out, eyes swelling up tears but his voice sharply indebted. He never would've thought someone as soft as him could do such a horrible thing. No, it's not him. The guy in front of him right now can't be the sweet, caring Minghao that he knew. This person, is evil.

Minghao stood up and kicked his chair aside before wrapping his bloody fingers around Seungcheol neck. He can feel his heartbeat through his veins but Minghao's anger beats louder.

"Yes, I am. So fucking sick of chasing you when all you do is ignore the fact that I'm here." his grip grew stronger, "why, because they're all better than me?" and stronger. "because I accept each and every one of your apologies?" Until Seungcheol was coughing, his face turning red. 

"p-please.." Seungcheol's voice woke a little of him, immediately letting go of the older's neck. Minghao took a step back, seeing Seungcheol cough repeatedly. He had hurt him. His hands shook a little. He doesn't like seeing Seungcheol getting hurt, but a big part of him screams he wanna see him suffer. His blood starts rising again. He wants to hurt him so bad. So bad.

"What do you want?" Seungcheol coughed, glaring at Minghao who is obviously trying his hardest to pull himself together. He managed to grow a grin across his lips again. 

"You can't give me what I want." Minghao stated, propping himself delicately on Seungcheol's lap. Minghao's eyes glints as he seem to shift his mood again. The mischief in his eyes was replaced by something a little softer and although Seungcheol is still fully aware of the danger he's holding, he felt relief. Even it's just for a second, he thought he saw the Minghao he know. He saw a little bit of his remaining sanity. 

"Have you tasted his blood?" Minghao's sweet voice snapped Seungcheol out of his panic thinking of how to get out of this sudden unexplainable hell. Minghao dragged his hand up to reveal the same bloody dagger and licked one side of it. Before Seungcheol could even react to it Minghao's hand is already firmly holding his jaw, kissing him deeply. Aggressively rough until Seungcheol's entire mouth tastes like stinging rust. 

Minghao giggles as he pull back to stare at Seungcheol's disgusted face. "Your lips are softer than Jeonghan's. He must really enjoy that." Minghao tore Seungcheol's shirt before pulling out a smaller knife from the side of his boots. He bit on it before tying a knot from the fabric of Seungcheol's shirt and making him bite on it, tying it firmly around the back of his head. He lets out a tiny happy gasp as soon as he hold the knife on his hand again, like he just made a perfect sand castle to play with. 

"Your screams are lovely, hyung. But I think they're sexier when they're muffled."

Minghao started carving on Seungcheol's chest with the knife, like a kid scribbling on a piece of paper. 

"Too bad he can't enjoy it anymore."

Minghao hums as Seungcheol started screaming against the fabric in his mouth.

"you wouldn't kiss a dead guy now, would you?" he continued, conversationally. "don't worry, you'll be with him again. Soon."

His cuts went deeper and deeper until Seungcheol's skin was barely even recognisable. Minghao giggled happily while Seungcheol's screams turn into weak sobs, blood flooding down his chest. 

In a split second Minghao was sobbing too. He's like two different person struggling for dominance in a single body. Seungcheol blinks the tears off of his eyes, knowing there's nothing more he can do. He gets weaker and weaker by the second and all he can do now is stare at the boy crying in front of him.

"All I wanted was for you to see me.. Was that so hard?" he cries harder. "I'm here.. I've always been here. Why can't you see me.." he stares back at Seungcheol, tears streaming down his blood-stained cheeks. "why do you have to be dying before you look at me like that?" Seungcheol's eyes bled pity. Minghao untied the fabric off of Seungcheol before staring at him again for a moment. 

This guy, he used to be the reason why I was alive. He's now dying.. Because of me.

"I loved you." Minghao sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol whispered, dry and weak. Hoping at some point he'd get to touch Minghao's heart again. To spare him off this once or at least forgive him before he gives off his last remaining breaths.

"I know." Minghao's eyes glints again. 

He picked his dagger up and with a loud keening scream, he stabbed Seungcheol's chest over and over and over again. Until he was nothing but a paddle of a lifeless man. Unrecognizable behind all those blood. Not moving, nor breathing. He's plainly.. bleeding.

"If your heart won't beat for me, it'd rather not beat at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some advices on how to improve my writing pls ㅠ ㅠ


End file.
